Others Suffer Too
by oh-i-wish-i-were
Summary: A simple letter can bring back the most tragic memories. An apology is all it takes to be able to move on and forgive someone for the pain they inflicted on you.


**So, I've been inspired by Lifetime to do this! The movie was called For the Love of A Child if I'm correct. This story is written from Dean's little brother's POV. For the record, Dean and his brother are two years apart!**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns this**

**Title: Others Suffer Too.**

**

* * *

**

_**Dearest Dean,**_

_It's been a while, brother. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you sooner. I'm so happy for you! I know It's hard for you to love after what mom did to you all of those years. I know we hurt you more because we didn't try to stop her. the truth is, we were afraid of her. We were so scared that she would do us like she did you. When she sent the rest of us to our rooms, I knew that you were in trouble. She had that glare in her eyes. We all saw it- we all knew what that look stood for. She hated you. It wasn't your fault; our mother hated you because of your father._

_We never knew much about him. Mother would silence us with a stern glance, and if we asked too many questions about the man, then we knew we'd get a beating and you would get a worse one. She blamed you for her unhappiness. She blamed you for making him leave. Apparently you were only three months old when he seemingly disappeared. I'm sorry you had to live life thinking that you caused our mother to lose her mind and treat you so violently. Like all of us, we were just children! How you could treat your own flesh and blood the way she did is beyond me._

_The more I try to erase the past, the more it haunts me. I remember trying to sneak you food when mom thought that only children whose fathers paid for them should eat. That woman was certainly insane because whether a parent is around or not , is not the responsibility of a child! I also remember when mom took the sharpest knife in our kitchen to your face and tried to make sure you didn't resemble your father by marring your skin with hideous scars that you were always teased for. I was so relieved when you sent me the picture in the mail after a professor at your school healed all of them for you. I remember when mother was so bloody drunk that she just beat on you with the empty bottles of scotch she had around her. We of course were in our rooms, but we could hear the screams. The sight of blood on the carpet is still etched into my memory today. We looked for mother and found her passed out in the bathroom. I knew something had to be done. for the first time in our lives, we used our conscience and went against our mother and called an ambulance for you. The doctors were so surprised that you were still alive after being beaten within an inch of your life. We didn't know it then, but your magic was manifesting itself and keeping you alive._

_I remember the day you got a letter from Hogwarts. Mother was not home, she was probably out making sibling number 7 with some man she met at the pub. We tore it open thinking it was from your father, because no one ever sent you mail -no one ever sent you anything. Most people that mom knew didn't even know you existed. We read the letter together. We both cried. I thanked God that night because he was sending you away from the devil that was our mother. We had to sneak you out of there, we just had to. _

_It was late. Mother was passed out from drinking in front of the television. We hauled your stuff out into the driveway, where a large man was waiting for you. He told us his name was Hagrid and he told me if I needed to escape, then I could call him. I remember as I waved goodbye to you as you left with him on a triple decker, blue bus. I prayed that you would be in a much better place._

_Luckily when mother discovered you were gone, she didn't go into a fit of rage or fury, she just danced around and laughed because "the demon child" was out of our lives for good. _

_I remember when your Headmaster Albus Dumbledore told you about your father. Your father didn't leave, he was killed. Dumbledore told you that he loved you and your mother very much, and the last time they talked, he told Dumbledore to keep his son safe when the time came. I cherished that letter more than any of your other letters. You finally got the truth about your father! I was so proud that you were doing very well in school. I loved the pictures of your new friends you drew me. I longed to be there with you and bask in the same joy that you had found._

_I also remember the first girl you ever let into those heavily constructed walls of yours, Ginny Weasley. You wrote a four page letter about her! I really wanted it to work out between you two. You deserved happiness and love from a woman, because our mother denied you that for so long. I also remember when she broke up with you. I wanted so badly to plead with Dumbledore to let me come to Hogwarts to be with you, even though I wasn't magical. I honestly thought you'd never recover, but look how wrong we were. It seems you and Parvati are doing just fine! To tell you the truth, I think Parvati is way prettier._

_The worst day of my life was when you wrote to me about the war. I didn't think it was fair that you had to face a fate similar to the one of your father. As the letters you sent me became less frequent, I began to worry more. My heart ached to see you again. I thought it was downright disgraceful that you had to endure pain equal to that of your childhood. I tried to convince you to run away from the wizarding world, but Dean, you're so brave. You stayed and fought amongst your classmates who were also still just children. I was so relieved when you told me that the war was over and that you were going to move into the muggle world for a little while with your new girlfriend. I was glad that I was the first person to come and visit you._

_When I was writing this reply from your previous letter , I didn't mean for it to go like this. I just feel like you needed a formal apology. I know I haven't been the best brother, but know that I do love you. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did when we were children. I'm glad that you have Parvati to make your life enjoyable as well as comfortable. I promise that I will be there on the fourth. I also want to accept the offer of being you Best Man. I'll be sure to bring Brenda. I'm sure she'd love to see her oldest brother get hitched. _

_I love you, man and I ask for your forgiveness. Life hasn't always been kind to you, but I hope all of your worries and pain will be eradicated from this point forward._

**_Love your closest brother, _**

**_Noah_**

My hands shook as I re-read the letter. I haven't cried in a long time, but my brother's words brought tears to my eyes. I had forgiven him a long time ago. Noah and Brenda are the only people from my immediate family that still talk to me. My heart leapt with joy, that I would see them again in four short weeks! I was also happy that Parvati would finally see a piece of where I come from. She deserved to know a little about the man she was spending the rest of her life with.

I hopped up from the chair I was sitting in and ran to find my fiance'. She was sealing invitations on the couch with her sister. She always looked so beautiful, even when doing the simplest things. I ran up to them and kissed her with all the passion I had within me.

"What was that for?"

"I finally found my best man!"

"Great! Who is he? Did you decide on Seamus or possibly Neville?"

"Nope. Neither of them. They are just my groomsmen"

"Well if it's that Weasley twin, then I insist that there be no pranks whatsoever."

"Parvati, Baby, I want my brother to be my best man."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes. Well, actually, I have three."

"Dean, You never told me any of this."

"The story comes with a lot of pain, but I'm willing to share it with you now."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I depressed myself, but I'll get over it! PLEASE REVIEW!! I don't know if I should continue this or leave it alone, so please inform me! I love my readers so much!**


End file.
